A Serpente e o Babuíno
by T. Lecter
Summary: Eu cegarei seus olhos e roubarei seus sonhos. Conte até seis, e morra.


**A serpente e o babuíno**

-

_"Eu cegarei seus olhos e roubarei seus sonhos. Conte até seis, e morra."_

-

Eu estou atrás de você. Bem aqui, meus olhos presos à sua nuca, como uma tatuagem. Não sairei daqui, não sem a sua alma. Não sem a recompensa prometida. Entrego-lhe meu poder, minha violência – a maldição eterna e confiável de um deus da morte, renegado pelo Deus misericordioso que habita os céus -, e espero em retorno nada menos que uma eternidade de castigos para você.

Sou seu destino infinito. E posso notar suas pernas tremerem. Do que você tem medo, Shinobi? Das minhas mãos, da minha respiração, ou da minha companhia? Talvez meu riso. Mas nem sequer o escuta, nem o vê. Pois meus olhos não encaram os seus, nem vão _(ainda)_. Minha imagem eu entrego pacificamente como consolação à vítima que você escolheu.

E você sabe tanto quanto eu o que há nos olhos da sua vítima.

_Diversão_.

Ele sabe, Sarutobi, que não há morte reservada para ele hoje. E ele sabe por que ele não tem medo de arriscar tudo e brincar com a morte. É uma serpente doentia, enfeitada pela maldade e abençoada com o estúpido dom da persistência. Você sabia, Shinobi, que os vilões da Terra foram também os homens mais perseverantes que o mundo já viu? Que a maldade é insistente, corajosa e sagaz, enquanto que a bondade apenas treme diante do meu suspiro?

É por isso que ele ri ao ver minhas mãos puxando aquela alma suja, através do seu corpo. E ele pensa que você é só uma peneira, e que se chegar a sentir a alma dele perpassando a sua, vai filtrar em seu corpo toda a culpa que ele mesmo jamais sentiu por todos os pecados cometidos.

Você é fraco, Hokage de Konoha. Porque é bom. É fraco por não ter ambição, por não ter coragem de enfrentar meus olhos como o seu inimigo tem. E embora ele possa ter demonstrado o pavor de estar na minha presença, é de você que ele ri, não de mim. É dessa sua insistência em prosseguir, sabendo que vai desistir antes dele. Sua luta é vã, porque ele é cruel. Ele é a serpente que o paraíso repudia, e você é o pré-histórico homem primata que parece não ter evoluído nem um dia.

A serpente destrói a força do babuíno, pois ela é venenosa. Dos dentes jorra a sapiência de mil dragões livres e a honraria de sete diademas em chamas. Já o babuíno apenas reza, clama pela misericórdia, pela liberdade, e lamenta o pacto que fez comigo. E pensa nas crianças que ficarão para trás, no futuro que não presenciará e na benevolência dos que ficarão para lembrá-lo.

É a alma de Orochimaru que estou puxando com minhas mãos mortíferas, mas é a tua que chora e treme de medo ao contato de minha essência fantasmal. Todavia lembre-se bem que é a sua força que move meus braços, é a sua perseverança. Mas de que serve todo o meu poder e crueldade quando no final seu medo supera as expectativas e torna-se tão incrivelmente bizarro que eu mesmo sinto vontade de acompanhar o riso sarcástico dele, que prostrado à sua frente, exibe.

Mas reconheço sua determinação, Sarutobi. Afinal você sabe o que perderá no fim dessa batalha. Ele ainda pode lutar, ele ainda pode insistir e fugir de mim, porém você não. Seu destino já está escrito nas curvas de minhas mãos. Ao fim desse duelo, quer a alma dele venha ou não, eu levarei você comigo. E você será eterno em minha presença. Chorará lágrimas idôneas e sem concreto significado. Aos poucos esquecerá o que é saudade, esquecerá o mundo e perderá a razão para a existência.

_Eu roubarei seus sonhos._

É quando um segundo parecerá durar mil anos, e quando sua alma sofrerá dobrado, afinal estará sem o consolo da lembrança. Por isso que você treme. Por isso sua alma grita de pavor ao sentir meu contato e, eu sei, é por isso que você não conseguirá suportar até o fim.

Meu riso provoca mais uma onda de medo em seu corpo e a alma da serpente se encolhe perante meu entusiasmo em levar comigo duas preciosas fontes de sabedoria. Porém ela não está disposta a se entregar e o babuíno cansado, já não pode mais resistir.

Com sua arma e o restante de coragem que lhe consome o coração, corta de Orochimaru os braços e permite-se partir comigo para o desconhecido mar das angústias. Ofereço a morte eterna ao seu espírito.

_Riso. Choro. Adeus. Seus sonhos – meus._

Finalmente chegamos a sua última parada. O vácuo avassalador da escuridão que é a morte. Seus olhos procuram a luz, mas o nada é simplesmente o escuro. A vasta desolação que consumirá seu fôlego. Exibo meu olhar uma única vez para você e o deixo gravado em sua memória. Será sua última lembrança, e me certificarei de que dessa você não esqueça.

Embora já esteja aqui comigo, ainda há o som constante de seus batimentos cardíacos. Fecho minha mão ao redor do seu coração e respiro com todo o vagar que me é cabido.

Deixo para trás o grito agoniado da serpente que perdeu seu veneno, valida apenas da vida que, insistente, não lhe abandonou o corpo. E a maldade cruel dos rastejantes vermes diabólicos vence, nutrida ainda da esperança – antídoto fiel dos bons corações -, e a toma como bandeira para num futuro não tão distante retomar a glória e a força de suas presas.

A serpente voltará ao trono, Sarutobi. Quanto a você, cegarei seus olhos e roubarei seus sonhos. Conte até _seis_, Hokage de Konoha, conte até _seis_. E ao chegar no _seis_, tomando meus olhos como mapa e como agradecimento, simplesmente abandone um último e fraco suspiro. Simplesmente morra.

Esse pobre shinigami agradece sua oferenda, e parte sorridente para mais uma visita à Terra.

* * *

**N/A**: O SANGUE DE JESUS TEM PODER! ALOKA! O.O' Não sei donde caralhos eu removi tal coisa, mas aí está!

Então lá estava eu, pensando na vida, quando de súbito, lembrei-me da luta Sarutobi x Orochimaru. E, cá entre nós, _não espalhem_, eu estava torcendo pro Orochimaru s2. Gente, O QUE ERA AQUELE SHINIGAMI DO DJANGO ATRÁS DO VELHO? MEDASSO OK? Aí eu fui pensando nele e tchans, a fic nasceu. Ele que narrou. Q-

Eu não vou dar essa fic para Seu Ninguém. É MINHA E PRONTO, PORRA! D8 Porque o Diabo é o cara mais underground que eu conheço, e eu atóron, atóron o perigon dele. Q- ALOKA MANO, NÃO SOU SATANISTA OK/

Brimks. Sou sim.

Brimks de novo. nem sou.

Foda-se. D8

**REVIEWS, GAMBAZADA!**


End file.
